kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
The Vulture's Gang
The Vulture's Committee is a small company of arms dealers, disgruntled salvage workers, and super-criminals led by Adrian Toomes as a means of getting even with Norman Osborn for firing him all those years ago and appropriating his tech by taking it away from him in return. In addition, the Committee also serves as Toomes' attempt at recapturing the team dynamic he shared with Doctor Octopus and the Sinister Six. They serve as minor antagonists in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, and are the primary antagonists of the Spider-Island campaign in "Return of the Keyblade". Story Members *Gregory Bestman - the original owner of the salvage company before entering a partnership with Toomes' aerodynamics company; deceased by the time of "The Journey". *Vulture - Adrian Toomes, the leader of the Wake, and a lieutenant under Otto Octavius *Vulture II - Raniero Drago, the blue-collar head of the salvage company after Bestman's passing; has known Toomes well for many years; currently the co-leader of the Wake/Committee and one of Frank Oliver's contacts, though he is unaware of Kingsley and Hammerhead's plans involving him as their pawn; helps Toomes along in their black-market arms dealer thievery in order to provide for his family, of whom Toomes has been well acquainted with during his time in and out of prison; has a grudge against Tony Stark that matches Adrian's own for Norman Osborn in terms of sheer vitriol and passion. *Tinkerer - Phineas Mason, the Kingpin's former black market engineer, began working for Toomes since he was offering more opportunities to fund his own pet projects with a higher paycheck and creative freedom, is secretly keeping an eye on Toomes for his real partner Quentin Beck to see if the Vulture Committee's operations can be of any use to Mysterio's own plan for conquering Midgard... *Tinkerer II - Elijah Stern, former salvage worker and mechanic turned black-market apprentice engineer, is seen by Phineas as having potential of being a great inventor for the criminal underworld due to his technological savant nature *Shocker - Jackson Brice, leader of the Enforcers and a fellow Sinister Six veteran, left Tombstone's employ after one too many failures *Shocker II - Herman Schultz, former salvage worker turned criminal bodyguard, serves as Brice's less-experienced back-up man *Fancy Dan - Daniel Brito, an Enforcer, got himself killed by Drago for getting uppity about the job *Ox - Raymond Bloch, an Enforcer *Hydro-Man - Morris Bench, demolitions expert and the guy responsible for setting up controlled explosions for the rest of the crew to take advantage of *Scorpion - MacDonald Gargan, former private eye turned homicidal serial killer and frequent collaborator with Toomes in the Sinister Six *Prowler - Aaron Davis, small-time crook and a one-time paying customer to Toomes' company *Darter - Randy Vale, former salvage worker and assistant wingman to Vulture during his flights *Beetle - Abner Jenkins, former aircraft mechanic turned mercenary engineer and technician on enhancing Toomes' magnetic flight harness with Chitauri tech, later built his own armor based on stag beetle to assist Toomes in his missions Category:Villains Category:Groups Category:Teams Category:Half Member of The Hellfire Organization Category:The Sinister Six Category:The Vulture's Gang